disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
I Was a Teenage Abomination/Gallery
Images from The Owl House episode, "I Was a Teenage Abomination". Promotional I Was a Teenage Abomination promo art.jpeg Screenshots I Was A Teenage Abomination 48.png I Was a Teenage Abomination 5.png|Dead Trash Slug I Was a Teenage Abomination 7.png|"Please don't make me." I Was a Teenage Abomination (1).png I Was a Teenage Abomination 8.png|"Magic isn't proper. It's wild and unpredictable." I Was a Teenage Abomination (2).png|"Who wouldn't envy where I am now?" I Was a Teenage Abomination 25.png|"Use your slime ball wisely, young witch." I Was a Teenage Abomination 9.png|"Love you, King. You little beach peach." I Was a Teenage Abomination promo image 3.png I Was A Teenage Abomination 30.png|"You don't have anything to show, do you?" I Was A Teenage Abomination 31.png|"Witch drama!" I Was A Teenage Abomination 32.png|"This is why they call you half-a-witch Willow." I Was A Teenage Abomination 33.png|"Abomination, rise." I Was A Teenage Abomination 34.png The Owl House 21.png I Was A Teenage Abomination 35.png I Was A Teenage Abomination 36.png I Was a Teenage Abomination 10.png The Owl House 7.png I Was a Teenage Abomination 11.png I Was a Teenage Abomination 12.png|Eda and King make a bet The Owl House 23.png I Was A Teenage Abomination 37.png|Willow notices Luz's human ears I Was A Teenage Abomination 38.png|Trying to cover her ears too late I Was A Teenage Abomination 39.png|"You're human!" I Was A Teenage Abomination 40.png I Was A Teenage Abomination 41.png I Was A Teenage Abomination 43.png I Was A Teenage Abomination 42.png I Was a Teenage Abomination promo image 1.png The Owl House 81.png The Owl House 65.png I Was a Teenage Abomination promo image 2.png The Owl House 8.png I Was a Teenage Abomination 13.png The Owl House 73.png|"Oh no. Please stop." I Was a Teenage Abomination 14.png I Was a Teenage Abomination 26.png The Owl House 66.png I Was A Teenage Abomination 49.png|"My Amomination." I Was A Teenage Abomination 50.png I Was A Teenage Abomination 44.png|"I've got my eyes on you, Half-A-Witch." The Owl House 99.png The Owl House 22.png I Was a Teenage Abomination 25.jpg I Was A Teenage Abomination 45.png I Was a Teenage Abomination 26.jpg|"No! Blind obedience!" I Was A Teenage Abomination 46.png I Was a Teenage Abomination (3).png I Was A Teenage Abomination 47.png|Luz studying with Willow The Owl House 28.png|"Why! School!" I Was a Teenage Abomination 15.png|"Oh my gosh. I haven't eaten real food in so long." The Owl House 27.png I Was a Teenage Abomination 16.png I Was a Teenage Abomination 17.png I Was a Teenage Abomination 18.png I Was a Teenage Abomination 27.png I Was a Teenage Abomination (4).png I Was A Teenage Abomination 51.png|Principle Bump I Was A Teenage Abomination 52.png I Was A Teenage Abomination 53.png The Owl House 26.png|Luz about to be dissected I Was a Teenage Abomination 28.png|"You can't just cut open a human. Can you?" I Was a Teenage Abomination 29.png I Was a Teenage Abomination 19.png|Eda in shame I Was A Teenage Abomination 54.png I Was A Teenage Abomination 55.png I Was A Teenage Abomination 56.png I Was A Teenage Abomination 57.png|"Remarkable!" I Was a Teenage Abomination 20.png|"I want my BADGE!" The Owl House 24.png I Was A Teenage Abomination 58.png I Was A Teenage Abomination 59.png|Eda still does not get what a hug is I Was a Teenage Abomination 21.png I Was a Teenage Abomination 22.png|Luz's banned poster I Was a Teenage Abomination 23.png|"We could come over here and teach you what we learned." I Was a Teenage Abomination 24.png|"Ah, Baby's first wanted poster." I Was A Teenage Abomination 60.png|Luz gets a pat on the head for making Eda proud I Was A Teenage Abomination 61.png|"You high five with your hands, not your head." Category:The Owl House galleries Category:Episode galleries